


A Lesson In Speech

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Newly Built Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something rather interesting occurs while Peter Walter I is teaching The Spine how to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Speech

 “Alright, the Spine. What’s this?” Peter asked the silver automaton as he held up one of his encyclopedias.

“B…ook…?” The Spine answered hesitantly.

“Good!” Peter nodded. “And this?”

He held up a pencil.

“P-pen…”

“Yes…?”

“Pen…cil…?”

“Yes, yes!” Peter said. “And what is your big brother’s name?”

“Ra… Rabbit.”

“Very good, boy!” Peter grinned. “And I am…?”

“D-daddy!” The Spine replied rather happily.

Peter froze.

“What?” He asked.

“Daddy,” The Spine repeated. “Daddy?”

Peter would have laughed. But he wasn’t quite sure which emotion of his was dominant at the time- confusion, or utter joy that the robot thought of him in such a way.

Joy, he decided, was much more favorable.

He patted the young bot on the head, and smiled at him.

“That’s right, The Spine,” He said. “I’m daddy.”

The Spine grinned.

“Daddy!” He chirped.

“Yes, yes, my boy,” Peter chuckled. “Now, let’s continue with our lesson, shall we?”

And so the lesson went on, both the human and the robot smiling at each other all the way through.


End file.
